


Jane Barbour or To Hell With All Your Land [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: John Barbour (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Great Big Sea, Inspired by Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would if I could," I say, knowing as I do it that it's not good enough. "But she chose to marry a sailor, and that's what I am."</p><p>    "Decide what's more important to you, your wife's health or your sailing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Barbour or To Hell With All Your Land [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jane Barbour or To Hell With All Your Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135624) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/jane%20barbour.mp3) | **Size:** 5,53MB | **Duration:** 5:58min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It was love at first sight. 
> 
> The song used is John Barbour performed by Great Big Sea and you can find it on [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpHPmZu7ohE)


End file.
